


Who was lee ping again?

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Daddy (TV) Fusion, Homeless lee, Homophobia, M/M, Suger baby lee ping, rebellious lee ping, suger daddy serpent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: Lee thought he finally got his life back to normal but now it seems he's still facing something evil and it may not even be some big evil organization this time around but is old school Korean mom, getting kicked out after a small fight went nuclear after she found some risqué magazine underneath his bed, his father was out of town at the time , lee was temporarily homeless for a bit till his dad got home to hopfully smooth things over for him, so why not do something a little bit bad, he had no mom or dad to tell him what to do for little bit , after a horrible argument like that , for being kicked out of your house for something you cannot control Lee ping found a euphoric happiness where he was free to do whatever he wanted no one could stop him he felt powerful maybe he could be abit rebellious why not
Relationships: Lee ping / the serpent
Kudos: 8





	Who was lee ping again?

The street was silent that night, walking around to try to cool off while thinking on where he can stay for while till his dad can get back , Lee was pissed off thinking at what mother called him before he left' a disgusting cock sucking whore' it stung him to think about it but for now finding a place is top priority calling his friend's was first to come to his mind for a place to stay, first was cam, then holger, then biffy and lasty was tina no one had the space or money to take in a another person for a month or two , lee slid down the wall he was up against holding his knees to his chest trying to hold back the tears that he felt coming down cheeks" the fuck I'm going to do, i have no where to go, nothing eat and it's getting cold out..." lee kept his head down when he heard a man talking to him, the man was tall with some green eyes, brown sleek back hair and flawless light tan skin " why is a cutie like you doing out here crying ?" he could hear the slight purr in the mans voice when he spoke to young black and red headed Korean boy "Because i have no where to go..." lee could feel his heart break again just saying that the man smiled and looked at the boy with a small smirk gracing his lips" you can stay with me for the night cutie ?~" the held out his hand lee looked around looked deep in thought when he finally sighed and took his hand

The walk to the man nice red sports car felt like it lasted a life time to get to , but as soon as lee stepped he no longer felt cold when the got in and started the engine, lees stomach growled in hunger the smirk on his lips grow" awww is the some one hungery?~" he chuckled, putting his hand on lees thigh" so how old are you cutie?~" lee stiffened at the mans questions lee finally found his voice and swallows looking nervous " yes i haven't eaten and im 16..." the man looked at lee up and down with devilish smirk showing his off his white teeth at lee, he felt like fish out of water as the car drove off fast to god know's where,the drive felt like slow motion, the car stop at nice looking apartment building in the rich part of town , he swallowed again nervous of what awaits him next the strangers home, Lee felt like wounded pray to man next him walking into den of predators and Hunter's, he felt weak...as the ding of the elevator woke him from his thoughts, he got him know there was no going back no , not for him

The man smiled as he leads Lee into him home, clean and nice looking , almost warm to the touch, he goes to sit down when to man stops him" you should take shower first cutie, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold , I have some clothes that will fit you " Lee felt uncomfortable but it was this or cold street corner he nodded as the man smiled going to the kitchen to do cook, Lee left to go to bathroom and took out his phone, calling mom was a the last thing he wanted to do but maybe it had blown over? But when he called the phone hung up he tried again same thing making it clear it has not blown over with a long sigh we got undressed and got in the shower, he hated to admit it but the hot water felt good on his freezing skin ,he was in there for hour or two he didn't want to get out but he knew he couldn't hide in there all night so when he got out he saw a pair of work out shorts in his size and tank top the was loose on him it, walking to the kitchen trying to hide my body from his eyes


End file.
